


In Which Harry Has A Thing For How Tiny Louis Is

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, badboy!Harry, inexperienced!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis moves in next door and the second Harry sees him he wants him in his bed. When it's raining and Louis is locked out Harry invites him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harry Has A Thing For How Tiny Louis Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hands down the best sex I've ever written.

The first time Harry sees Louis it’s when the Tomlinson’s are moving in next door. 

Louis has arms stacked full of boxes so high he can’t see where he’s walking. Consequentially he walks through the wrong gate and up the path leading to the house Harry and Liam share, which Harry is currently on the way down. 

Harry quirks an eyebrow at the boxes with legs, leather jacket slung over his shoulder and phone in his hand. He reaches out and pushes gently until the boy holding them has to turn to the side to see what’s holding him up. 

What Harry hadn’t been expecting was a boy who looks young, younger than him with his hip cocked to the side and a frown plastered to his delicate features. He’s so small and dainty, tiny hands, tiny feet, tiny ankles and tiny wrists that Harry wants to wrap his fingers around. He tries to stop the image of those tiny wrists pinned down by one of his hands because _god_ , this boy could be fifteen for all he knows.

“Wrong gate.” Harry says, smiling lazily as the tiny boy blushes. 

“Oh shit. Sorry, couldn’t see over these boxes.”

Harry laughs, deep and low, hiding the fact he’s melting from that accent deep inside.

“Are you even old enough to be swearing kid?” 

“Hey!” Louis frowns, adjusting the boxes in his arms. “M’not a kid. M’seventeen.” 

Harry raises his eyebrows because wow okay, so at least it’s not illegal for him to be thinking about pinning this tiny guy to his bed. 

“Still two years younger than me so I can call you a kid. C’mon let me help. Don’t want you to trip over that damn drain and go flying because you can’t see.” Harry says, pointing to the drain cover that sticks out of the pavement at the end of the path. 

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” 

Harry takes the top two boxes off the stack precariously balanced in Louis’ arms, nudging him with his hip to get him to go back down the path. 

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson.” Harry cocks his head.

“Is that spelt like Lou-ee or Lewis?” 

“L-o-u-i-s.”

“Then I’m totally calling you Lewis.” Harry smirks, jutting his chin up.

Louis arches an eyebrow.

“Okay then Harold.” 

“Harry is not short for Harold!”

Harry’s eyes narrow and Louis laughs triumphantly, quickly reaching for the boxes Harry was holding and darting inside his house, yelling “See you later Harold!” over his shoulder.

Harry shakes his head and heads for Zayn’s house, completely ignoring the fact that, in that single minute, Louis had succeeded in making Harry want to completely _wreck_ him.

 

The second time Harry sees Louis he’s sitting on his window ledge, long fingers curled around the edge of the window frame for security as he smokes. Liam yelled at Harry last time he caught him smoking in his room (“Harry can you _not_. No amount of febreeze will get the smell out!”) and Zayn had laughed and called Liam a mother hen. 

Harry frowns as he watches Louis stumble up the path to his house and he thinks maybe he’s drunk until he Louis stops mid-step to wipe furiously at his eyes, nearly falling and grabbing onto the fence for support. 

Harry briefly considers going to see what’s wrong but then he realizes he doesn’t even know the kid.

He smokes through the rest of his cigarettes instead.

 

The third time Harry sees Louis he's about to draw his curtains; just as he's about to he catches sight of Louis.

He’s stumbling up the path to his own house, lips locked with another guy. 

 

It’s completely throwing it down, England style. It hasn’t rained this hard in a long time and Harry isn’t surprized when the sky lights up with a flash of lightning, a loud rumble sounding a few seconds later. He’s running up his path, leather coat serving as a makeshift umbrella. He’s fumbling with his keys when he looks over and sees Louis curled up in his doorway. He looks utterly miserable.

“Lou!” 

Louis looks up and blushes hard, avoiding eye contact with Harry. He’s soaked to the bone, hair matted down against his face. It’s not a very attractive look to say the least and Louis doesn’t want Harry to see him like this. He fancies the pants off of him. 

“Hey.” He mutters, barely audible over the rain.

“What’re you doing?”

“Sitting out in the rain for fun what the fuck do you think I’m doing? I forgot my keys and no one’s home!”

Harry takes Louis’ sarcasm in his stride, just laughing.

“Come on.” He gestures to his house. “Can’t leave a pretty little thing like you out here to catch pneumonia. Wouldn’t be very prince charming-y of me.” 

Louis scoffs but smiles a little anyway, grabbing his bag and hopping the fence into Harry’s garden.

“In case you haven’t noticed _Styles_ , this isn’t a Disney movie. I’m not some damsel in distress.”

“It’s a good job this isn’t a Disney movie.” Harry smirks, finally getting his key in the lock.

“And why is that?” Louis cocks his head to the side, wet hair falling in his eyes.

“Because as I recall,” Harry murmurs slowly into Louis’ ear as he holds the door open for him, “They’re all rated Universal.” 

Louis _feels_ his cheeks heat up, flush spreading down to his chest as he finally gets out of the rain and into Harry’s house. Harry flicks the lights on as he kicks the door shut, dropping his jacket on the floor and holy _shit_. Harry’s wearing a red and black plaid shirt that he’s cut the sleeves off himself and Louis catches himself staring at his arms, can’t help himself because Harry looks strong. Louis maybe wants to know if Harry could hold him up against a wall or pin him down into a mattress. 

Harry catches him staring.

“Got a thing for arms huh?”

Louis snaps out of his trance and shakes his head, blinking slowly a few times.

“Nah just uh, looking at your tattoos.” 

It wasn’t _entirely_ untrue.

Harry quirks an eyebrow up.

“Of course you were.” Harry smirks, clearly in his element. “Are you sure,” Harry begins, stepping closer to Louis, “You weren’t thinking,” His one arm wraps around Louis’ waist (his forearm spanning the _entirety_ of Louis’ lower back) and they’re standing so close Louis thinks he’s going to spontaneously combust with the heat behind their locked eyes. “About my arms,” He leans down (and he really has to _lean_ down because Louis is so tiny) to whisper the last part into Louis’ ear “And what they’d feel like holding you up by your glorious thighs?” 

Harry’s face is mere inches away from Louis’ and Harry _oozes_ seduction.

“Fuck.” Louis breathes.

Then he’s grabbing Harry’s face and kissing him hard.

Harry goes along with it, the hand that isn’t holding Louis’ waist comes up to cup his jaw, thumb stroking along his cheekbone as Harry’s fingers curl into his wet hair. It feels like Louis’ breath is forced out of his lungs and he breathes in deep through his nose as Harry licks across his lips, tilting his head _just so_ until they slot together properly. Harry’s shirt is getting damp from where he’s pressed against Louis’ chest but he can’t bring himself to care one bit. 

He lets Louis have this for a minute, licking into Louis’ mouth and he’s mildly surprised that Louis really knows what he’s doing. Harry sucks on Louis’ bottom lip, dragging it out with his teeth and enjoying the quiet groan he gets from Louis when he lets go. 

“Slow it down.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis on the nose. Louis tries so very hard not to smile, tucking his lips together until his chin dimples and Harry can’t help grinning because that’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Eventually Louis tames his expression and looks back at Harry. 

“Why slow it down?”

He’d really expected Harry to be the quick, rough fuck type.

“In case I only get to do this once. You’re fucking stunning Lou and I would quite like to savour it.”

“Oh.” Louis breathes soft, fingers curling gently around Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah.”

Louis can’t help himself; no matter how hard he tries to stop it a grin spreads across his face, lighting him up from the inside and Harry thinks he looks like sunshine, all crinkled eyes and luminous skin. 

“My _god_ you are such a sap.” 

Harry arches an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Louis Tomlinson I will not hesitate to throw your amazing ass back out in the rain.”

Louis doesn’t miss a beat before answering “But why would you want to do that? You have an empty house and I can think of a better use for my amazing ass.”

Harry’s smiling when he kisses Louis again, getting his hands up under Louis’ soaking white v-neck, thumbs rubbing over his hip bones. It’s when Harry slides his hands up that he realizes Louis has a little bit of tummy and he smiles so wide that Louis has to stop kissing him, smiling but obviously a little confused. 

“Your tummy the cutest thing ever oh my god.”

Louis laughs. 

“Harry Styles who cuts the sleeves off his own shirts to show off his tattoos; you’re actually rather adorable.” 

“Glad to hear it. Now what kind of Disney Prince would I be if I wasted this opportunity to use a perfectly good cliché?” 

Louis huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, muttering “An original one,” under his breath.

“Mmh, originality is too mainstream so…” Harry leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear. “How about we get you out of those wet clothes?”

Louis breath hitches as Harry kisses his neck, right below his ear, lips pulling back over his teeth as he bites. It’s light at first, Harry gauging Louis’ reaction. When Louis groans and tips his head back a little, exposing more of his neck, Harry goes for it. He bites down enough that Louis’ skin blanches under the pressure of his teeth, biting indents into Louis’ neck. The way Louis reacts is well, it’s spectacular. 

He arches up into Harry, their hips pressing together as Louis yanks on Harry’s curls (that were artfully styled until the rain). His head tips so far back that Harry has to use a hand to cradle the back of his neck to ensure he doesn’t hurt himself. 

“Harry Har- Haz.” Louis breathes. 

And _fuck_. 

Harry stops biting and sucks on the deep teeth marks in the side of Louis’ neck, licking over the spot and nipping once more for Louis’ reaction. His breath gets caught in his throat as he tries to say Harry’s name and all that comes out is a whine, hips grinding up against Harry's. 

“Off off off.” Harry chants like a child as he pulls at Louis’ sodden shirt, getting it off with a satisfied smirk and throwing it across the room, ignoring the wet slap it makes as it hit the wall. “Tummy.” Harry smiles, fingers tracing over the slight raise. 

“Stop it.” Louis laughs, hitting his fingers away. 

Louis looks up at Harry and Harry realizes just how much smaller Louis is than him; not just shorter, _smaller_. His shoulders are only as wide as Harry’s chest and his waist is tiny; his jeans rolled up at the bottom showing just how little his ankles are and all Harry can think about is how his body would completely _swallow Louis up_.

Louis’ laughter fades away when he notices the intensity of Harry’s eyes on his body. 

“Get your clothes off and get in my bedroom.” 

“Oh god.” Louis breathes, instantly scrambling away and up the stairs, trying to get the rest of his clothes off without falling over.

Harry shamelessly watches Louis’ ass as he darts up the stairs, chucking to himself as he unbuttons his shirt and kicks off his shoes and socks, shimmying out of his jeans and smirking to himself. Louis is in for a bit of a shock. He saunters up the stairs, seeing the door to his room cracked open. If that wasn’t enough of a hint that Louis is inside the trail of jeans, socks and shoes leading up to his door is. 

Harry pushes the door open, stretching his arm up to lean against the door frame, his arm above his head stretching his torso out into a long, lean line, muscles shifting under his skin enough to be visible. Louis is sat in the middle of his bed, wearing only boxers, with his mouth hanging wide open. 

“Shit.” Louis breathes out in a rush “ _Shit_ , Harry.” 

Louis’ eyes trail over Harry’s naked body, drinking in every single detail of his physique. He starts with the cocky smirk stretched across Harry’s lips to the broad span of his shoulders (so _big_ ), letting his gaze travel down the muscles in his arms to Harry’s hand which Louis is only just noticing are extraordinarily large. His fingers are long and rough-looking; Louis can’t help imaging what they’d feel like pressed inside him. His eyes roam over Harry’s narrow hips before settling decidedly on his cock. 

Louis doesn’t even realize he’s licking his lips until Harry rolls his eyes and steps away from the wall, stalking towards the bed, all graceful movements and powerful muscle. Louis reaches out for Harry as soon as he’s close enough, pulling him down with a hand around his neck and fingers curled around his bicep. 

Harry crawls on top of Louis, resting his forearms either side of Louis’ head, leaning down to kiss him languid and slow. Louis breathes in deep through his nose, ankles hooking around the backs of Harry’s thighs where he’s kneeling over Louis.

Harry’s tongue feels like velvet, silky and smooth, caressing Louis’ own and drawing him out of his mouth until they’re kissing with the cool air hitting their taste buds, lips slick and spit-shiny. Louis’ lips slot between Harry’s perfectly and Harry sucks on Louis’ bottom lip, revelling in the groan Louis lets out when Harry pulls back. 

“God Lou, so tiny, bet I could hold you up against the wall.” Harry murmurs, deep and dirty in Louis’ ear. 

He kisses down Louis’ jaw line, pausing to suck on the vivid bruise marring Louis’ neck, enjoying the knowledge that Louis is _his_ (well at least until the bruise fades). He moves down, sliding his hands along Louis’ shoulders, whispering “so small” as he presses bruising kisses along Louis’ collar bones. “So _tiny_.” 

Louis whines, low in the back of his throat, rutting his hips up against Harry’s stomach. Harry licks along Louis’ clavicle as Louis slides a thigh between Harry’s legs, Harry letting out a pleased sigh as he grinds down against Louis’ leg. Louis swallows hard, head tipping back into the pillows as his hips move against Harry’s abs. He can feel Harry’s cock against his leg, grinding in slow circles and Louis’ breath catches in his throat. 

“Fuck.” Louis chokes out as Harry bites on his nipple, tongue licking against it as he sucks, Louis’ back arching up off the bed. 

He grabs hold of Harry’s broad shoulders, small fingers running over the muscles he can feel stretched taught under the skin.

“Harry fuck I wa- want I-“

“Gotta ask to get love.” Harry smirks, still licking over Louis’ nipple.

He slides a hand down and presses his palm flat to the front of Louis’ briefs, smiling at the choked out moan and heave of Louis’ chest under his lips. 

“Want your fingers.” Louis pants. “Your cock- want to feel- fuck _Haz_.” Louis moans, arching up as Harry lines their hips up for a slow grind. 

“Lou have you ever...?” Harry trails off, looking up at Louis’ face.

His pupils are blown, damp hair a mess on the pillows, lips bitten pink and a delicate flush spread across his cheeks. He looks like sex personified and Harry wants to _destroy_ him but at the same time he also wants to hold him tight and take him slow. 

Louis nods, swallowing hard before he meets Harry’s eyes. 

“Once. Was awful. Didn’t even come. The guy only cared about getting himself off.” 

Harry tuts, kissing the corner of Louis’ mouth.

“S’not very nice of him. Trust me darling, you’ll definitely be coming tonight.”

“Good to know.” Louis pants, still a little breathless. “Now can we get on with it I’m _dying_.” 

Harry smirks into Louis’ neck.

“You _are_ as dramatic as a Disney princess.” 

There’s a witty comeback right on the tip of Louis’ tongue until Harry licks it off, sucking on his tongue until Louis mumbles something and bites on Harry’s lip. 

“Harry _please_.” Louis’ voice cracks and Harry actually growls.

Louis’ eyes widen and Harry feels Louis’ dick twitch where it’s pressed up against his palm, hand still rubbing Louis idly through his briefs. 

“God yes Lou okay. Fuck you look so good all spread out for me.” Harry’s voice drops to a low rasp right in Louis’ ear, working a hand under the elastic edge of Louis’ briefs. His fingers curl around Louis’ cock, moving his hand slow as he keeps on talking. “Look so hot with all those marks, all those bites. Wanna do so much to you; wanna do everything. Mmh, we’ll do this again sometime and I’ll see if I can get you to come just from licking you out.” Louis’ dick jerks and his breath rushes out of his lungs in a whoosh. 

“Ha-arry please I need something in-inside.” Louis groans, arching up into Harry, nails biting into his shoulders.

All Louis can think is Harry Harry Harry. He’s so _big_ ; body covering Louis’ and with him on top like this he’s all Louis can see, hear and breathe. He’s surrounding him, consuming all his senses. Louis thinks that maybe this should be overwhelming but it’s not. He just wants _more_. 

“Fuck, yeah, yeah okay.”

Harry kisses Louis just once and soft, so gentle, reaching over to snatch a condom and a couple of sachets of lube out of his draw. He kneels up between Louis’ legs, dropping everything on the bed next to him. He runs his hands up Louis’ legs, tugging his briefs all the way off and leaving Louis as naked as him. 

Nimble fingers stroke up Louis’ cock as Harry leans down and sucks a bruise on the inside of Louis’ thigh, ripping open a sachet of lube and drizzling it out over his fingers. 

“So gorgeous Lou. I’ll go easy.” Harry murmurs, kissing the mark he’s left on Louis’ thigh.

Louis nods, breathing finally starting to even out a little as he bends his legs, feet flat on the mattress.

“Oh shit.” Harry breathes. “Gonna go now.”

Louis nods again so Harry goes back to peppering kisses across Louis’ thigh as he rubs the tip of his fingers over Louis’ hole, spreading the lube around. He sucks on Louis’ balls as he eases the first finger in, pushing slow until he’s up to his knuckle. 

Louis doesn’t make a noise, all the breath rushes from his lungs and he’s quick to breathe in again, Harry’s fingers stroking across his hip. He moves his finger gently, avoiding Louis’ spot. He’s saving that for the main event. 

“Another.” Louis mumbles, arm thrown over his eyes.

Harry presses in a second finger, stretching and opening him up until he so very gently pushes in a third. 

Louis hasn’t made a noise and Harry’s really concerned that he’s hurt him until he speaks.

“This isn’t exactly stellar.” He murmurs, an edge of discomfort to his voice that Harry picks up on.

“Saving the good part for the sex love.”

“You better be.” 

Harry smirks, licking up Louis’ dick until he groans and tips his hips up. Harry sucks him off languidly, distracting him as he moves his fingers. Harry takes his time, making sure Louis is relaxed enough. The last thing he wants is to hurt him. 

“Come _on_ Harry.”

“Yeah, yeah okay.”

He opens the condom and pinches the top, rolling it down onto his cock, slicking himself up with a sachet of lube, gathering Louis up in his arms, one arm curling around his waist as he pulls Louis into his lap, kissing his forehead. Louis’ hands curl over Harry’s shoulders, and he takes a nervous breath. 

Harry murmurs “In your own time,” into Louis’ hair. 

He reaches down with one hand to grip the base of his cock, thumb rubbing into Louis’ skin as he moves so Harry’s dick is pressing up against him. 

Louis breathes deep, looking up at Harry until Harry leans down and kisses him, slow and careful, swallowing up the choked noise Louis makes as he slowly pushes down, the tip of Harry’s dick pressing through the rim.

“Fuck.” Louis whines, nose bumping Harry’s, lips just an inch apart. 

Harry’s eyes are a blur of green, so close that Louis can’t focus. He falls forward against Harry’s chest, trying to relax against the stretch because. It’s good, really good but it’s a _lot_. Harry’s a lot to take. He stays still for a few seconds, thighs straining to keep himself up, whining quietly into Harry’s neck where he’s tucked his face. Harry rubs a hand across the small of Louis’ back, kissing Louis’ neck and shoulder, anywhere he can reach, using all his willpower to keep his hips still. 

“Baby.” Harry murmurs, lips dragging against Louis’ skin.

Louis’ breath shudders, sinking down a little more and biting into Harry’s neck at the same time, feeling Harry stretch him out and fill him up and _overwhelm_ him. 

“Haz.” Louis chokes out, tears beading in the corners of his eyes.

“Lou, Lou you okay?” 

Louis swallows hard, fighting past the lump in his throat, the ache in his legs and the burn of the stretch. He nods, breath hot and damp against Harry’s neck as he wills himself to calm down a bit, relax. Louis takes a deep, deep breath, letting gravity do the rest until he’s all the way down, aching inside but strangely satisfied with himself. 

Harry’s hands roam over his whole body as he adjusts, Harry murmuring a constant string of “So small, can gather you up with one arm, tiny waist, fuck your hands are so small.”

Louis huffs out a laugh, taking a minute to relax against the pressure inside of him, the full full full feeling, the open stretch. 

“Fuck Hazza you’re gonna have to meet me half way here.” Louis breathes.

Before he can even blink Harry has him around the waist and pushed up the bed, one arm under the bottom of Louis’ back, lifting his hips up, the other arm resting by the side of Louis’ head to steady himself. 

“Lou can I- are you-“ Harry pants.

Louis’ legs hook around Harry’s waist, ankles crossing behind Harry’s back as he takes in how gorgeous Harry looks above him. His entire face is flushed red, framed by curls that are falling forward because of the way he’s looking down at Louis and Louis is just aching to yank on them. His eyes are shiny and bright, glazed over with lust and his lips are bright pink and bitten.

Louis reaches up and knots both of his hands into Harry’s hair, pulling until Harry’s head tips back enough for Louis to get at his throat. “Fuck yes Harry _move_.”

And he does. 

Louis groans and writhes, dragging Harry down into a kiss as he slides his legs up so he’s kneeling, Louis’ legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. Harry’s body pins Louis’ down against the mattress as he moves, fucking into Louis long and slow, not wanting to push too far too fast; he wants to make this good for Louis since the other guy didn’t.

Harry’s pressed chest to chest with Louis and he can _feel_ how small Louis is. Even though he’s rocking his hips restlessly he still feels the need to hold Louis, protect him. 

“Shit.” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips, hot dragging thrusts into Louis’ body.

Louis is making all these noises, whimpers and whines against Harry’s mouth, little feet flexing, toes curling. Harry licks into Louis’ mouth, breathing hard through his nose. Louis breaks away, gasping for breath, moaning and scratching at Harry’s back, Harry attacking his throat with bites. 

“Lemme show you,” Harry rasps, voice deep and gravelly. “Just how good sex can be.”

“Please.” Louis groans.

Harry kisses Louis languid and open before kneeling up to find the right angle, pressing back in hard and fast. Louis yells Harry’s name, hands flying up to grab hold of the headboard as Harry thrusts into him relentlessly, hitting that spot inside Louis that has his back arching. 

“Har-ry Ha-Har-“ 

Louis babbles on, cock straining up against his stomach.

“What does it feel like Lou? Hmm?” Harry murmurs, bent over Louis.

“Like I-I’m coming o-over an-nd over.”

Harry leans down again and pulls Louis up so Louis is straddling his legs. Louis moves with Harry, grinding down into his lap as Harry pushes up, yanking Louis’ hips forward so he can keep the angle, pressing into Louis’ spot repeatedly. 

Louis feels like he’s on fire. 

His fingers dig into the muscles of Harry’s back, trying to ground himself. Harry’s hands are practically spanning his entire back as he holds Louis up, Louis still stuttering out praise and Harry’s name among a litany of moans.

Harry takes one hand off Louis’ back and wraps it around his cock, Louis head tipping all the way back, mouth hanging open obscenely and eyes squeezed tight shut as he breathes so fast Harry doubts he’s getting any oxygen. 

He strokes him for all of ten seconds before Louis is gone, crying Harry’s name as his entire world explodes. 

Harry can’t hang on with the way Louis squeezes tight around him. 

Louis comes so hard his vision whites out with the sensory overload, Harry carefully pulling out and laying Louis down while he descends back to earth. Harry collapses down next to Louis, pulling him close and smiling tiredly when Louis noses into his neck.

“Oh my god Lou that was incredible.”

Louis is still breathing a little hard, murmuring “I didn’t know it could feel like that.” 

“That was something special. I’ve never had sex that good in my life. We need to do that again.”

Louis nods, curling up a little on top of Harry’s chest. He looks so tiny and vulnerable and Harry feels that urge to protect him again.

“Hey Lou?”

“Mmh?”

“Will you let me take you out? Like on a proper date?” 

Louis smiles, worn out and sleepy.

“Yeah. I’d love that.”

Just as they’re about to drift off Harry’s voice breaks the silence. 

“Hey, how did you know this room was mine?” 

“You really think I didn’t notice you watching me make out with Nick?” Harry laughs. “Maybe you’re the princess, Styles, they have a bit of a reputation for pining over the prince.”

Harry kisses Louis’ hair.

“Then babe, you’re definitely the princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you think?


End file.
